The light and dark Jedi
by Royal2
Summary: Perma is a Padawan with a strange connecting to the dark side she doesn't have a last name. Watch as she battles her enemies and find her answers and find out what is with this voice in her head. I welcome any reviews but please don't be to harsh on me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 the** **arrival part 1**

 **Disclaimer:This is my first every Star Wars the old republic fanfic so it might not be good be please bare with me. I** **don't know the age of the character when they become Jedi so please don't say that I'm wrong ok please. STOR** **doesn't belong to me and I will try to stick to the close to the original dialogue. It will be hard for me to** **explain the new robes that you would get for completing your mission so just imagine that they change at the begging of the mission on new planets when they get something on the charter story line.**

 _Ailen_ _tongue or hologram message or sprit talks or a voice._

 ** _Thought_**

 **Disclaimer or when the emperor talks.**

A young human girl was walking off a shuttle, she had had gray-blackish medium length hair with green eyes but look closely you could she had some yellow in her eye that is because she has a natural connection to the dark side of the force. She also had darkish fair skin, and despite being nineteen years old she was as tall as a fifteen year old many people have made that mistake she had two blades on her back indicating she was a Jedi sentinel.

Her name is Perma. She was left Jedi temper on a different planet so she didn't know her last name. A Jedi spotted her and directed other Padawan to go as he went to and said"Welcome to Tytho, Palawan everyone at the temple is looking forward to meeting you. Your former masters praise your combat skill there only concern that you battle very aggressively but they say you're becoming an expert duelist." Perma said,"I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced." He said,"Sorry-Derrin Weller, watchmen o the training grounds. I greet new arrivals, show them around." They start walking to a building.

Derrin said,"The Jedi Council will assign you a new master to oversee your final trials. You will be tested in ways you can't imagine. But when you leave Tython, you'll know what it mean to be a Jedi knight. More importantly, you'll know yourself." Perma said,"I'm eager to face these trials. Were do I start?" He answered," There's a speeder her that will take you-hand on. Getting an emergency single... _Under-attack, repeat under-attack! Flesh raiders are invading the padawan training grounds! They have blasters! Send help!."_ After the transmission was cut Derrin said"Flesh raiders, armed with blasters? He must be mistaken." Perma said"Mistaken or not that Padawan is under attack." Derrin said,"They never come so close before... Flesh raiders are a species of hostile natives. They are smart enough to use tools and violent beyond reason.I'm sending every able body Jedi down there especially you." Perma nodded her head and left to the speeders.

She got on and left to the training grounds. She also talked to another Jedi there that said they lost track on some Padawans out there Perma said she will look out for she was fighting and killing the Flesh raiders she felt something inside of her it was joy from killing them and it was frightening her. But most of all a male voice was saying," _Good kill them they will know to fear you_." After defeating 10 of them she got a call on her Halocom when she answered it the person was Derrin Waller and he was glade she was okay but was shot in the leg and he was evacuated to a medcenter. Perma was confused why there were not any reinforcements and he replied that some were there already but because of the flesh raiders were keeping them busy. He said that another Palawan found the cave that they were come out of and Perma said"I will find these cave tunnel and seal it. On the way she freed students trapped in cages and found the missing students in the mountains near a lot of flesh raiders after a little agument with the girl they were safe. She found the cave they were coming from. When she entered she fought some that were in the cave. When she reached a tiny rock up hill a strange man said,"Stop struggling, Padawan. Your life was over the moment you set foot here." The Padawan replied," _You are Jedi. Why would you kill me?"_ The strange man replied,"Because the order must evolve-and you are weak." Perma said."Whatever your problem is,ugly. Im here to end it." The other Padawn said," _Be_ _careful. There's something wrong with this Jedi-and he is not alone."_ The strange man said"You are...dangerous. You killed my soldiers." The other Padawan said" _He commandes the flesh raiders attacking us."_ The man replied,"Not attacking-cleansing. And we only begun"

 **Perma's POV**

After herring that something came over me and I said "I'll do some cleansing of my own" I quickly drew my blades and killed the two flesh raiders behind him. But he was harder then them with having a lightsaber and after sometime fighting we both jumped off the ledge and hit the ground but he quickly disarmed me and when I was about to be finished the same filling came back but powerful and I blacked out.

 **?'s POV**

 **This is my** ** _descendant power good but I need to save her._** I took control of her and using my force I shot out force lighting at the man calming to be a Jedi and he quickly died and was sent fly back up the ledge I made it seem that she didn't use force lighting.

 **Perma's Pov**

After the black out I saw the Jedi back on ledge and and when I went and talked to the Padawan he said" _That was amazing wish I could of saw what happened down there but I thought we were going to die"_ Then another Jedi came after a while he told me to go the the Jedi temple. After I got out of the cave I went back to the speeder pad I went to the Jedi temple when I was walking up the stair I got a called my Halocom when I answered it...

 **TBC How was that how could Perma use force lighting? Who is the** **mystery person voice and person(The voice and person who took control are one and the same.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two meeting the grandmaster and master.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own star wars the old republic. This chapter will be short because I'm going t to put in meeting the grandmaster and the masters. You can probably guess who the voice was and who her parents are.**

 **Perma's POV**

It was Grandmaster Satele Shan as she speaks, "Padawan-I'm Satele Shan, leader of the Jedi Council. I'd like to Speak privately with you before we meet with the others." I asked," Have I done something wrong?" She answers with," No and you don't have to worry, this will be an informal meeting. Come to my meditation room in the temple. We'll talk there." I nodded my head as she hangs up.

I walk up the stair to enter the temple I asked around and found out were Satele Shan meditation room was as I went there. She was meditating she looks up and said," Welcome Padawan. The temple is already buzzing with accounts of your heroism in the training ground expectably from somebody so young." I interrupted her," Sorry Satele but I might look like I'm 15 years old I'm actually 19." She nodded her head in apology. As she goes on," Master Orgus told me you battled, Flesh Raiders-and a Force user armed with a lightsaber. That must have been a disturbing confrontation. Are you alright?" I responded with," Don't worry about me" She said," I admire your composure, but you have truly searched your feelings about this?

After the discussion, she gave me another training blade a better version than one of them I had and a medicine.

 **Satele' POV**

As I watched her go, I thought," _She has to be her but why now of all times when all of this danger is happening…. No, I can't allow my emotions to rule me I have to follow the Jedi teaching. But I'm in the clear she hasn't seen the resemblance yet."_

 **Perma POV**

I just got to the Jedi Council Chambers and I walked in. I hear a female voice say," I searched the Jedi records. This Forcer user never received Jedi training." I then heard another female voice say," Then the sith has found us. Shouldn't we get ready for them?" Then the man that closed the hole said," Calm yourself Padawan. We don't know anything yet." The First voice said," But we've all sensed a growing darkness-perhaps it's finally revealed itself." After a while as, we spoke grandmaster Satele Shan came in.

 **Satele Shan**

I thought," _It's time to for me to test my theory but I have to have her as a Padawan."_ As I'm about to say anything I heard master Orgus say," I'll handle it with my new Padawan." After while they left as I thought" _Now I can't ask her, but I can ask later hopefully I hope she doesn't fall. Like Revan did."_

 ** _TBC_**


End file.
